


Oh for smut's sake

by Alicia_Marie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, F/M, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2019-01-25
Packaged: 2019-06-24 16:16:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15634236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alicia_Marie/pseuds/Alicia_Marie
Summary: A compilation of random short stories when I'm feeling the need to write pure smut without plot.





	1. Rich takes work home with him

Richard's dick needs some attention. Gabriel has been getting fucked on the show and now Rich is equally as horny. 

He gives you that look and you both stand and walk to the other room, pawing at each other the entire way. Once you shut the door behind you, Rich kisses you hard, grabbing your face and pulling you towards him none too gently. You don't mind, though, because you like it rough sometimes. You pull Rich's shirt off and reach for his pants, but he beats you to it, and as you are dropping to your knees, you see Rich's already hard cock. Without any preamble you take him into your mouth and begin sucking. You feel Rich's hands in your hair as he thrusts into your mouth, and you grab his ass. You let your teeth gently scrape on the head of his cock earning you a gasp and a harder thrust from Rich. You pull away, not wanting him to cum just yet, and pull your dress up. Rich takes this as the invitation he needs and enters you in one hard thrust. You wrap your leg around his waist and lean against the door as he fucks you.

"Hey...look at me when I'm fucking you." He practically grunts this as he thrusts and you stare into his beautiful gold/brown eyes. 

You are both covered in a cold sheen of sweat by this point and you feel your knee start to give out. Rich, sensing this, pauses his attentions and drags both of you down to the floor. You lay on your back as he begins fucking you again. You meet his thrusts and grab his ass once again. He has an adorable ass, you think, as you grip it, probably leaving some scratch marks. He'll love that.

You feel your orgasm start to build and Rich seems to sense this as well because he reaches between you and pushes on your clit. This additional external attention sends you over the edge and as you spasm and cry out from your orgasm, Rich continues pushing into your heat and kisses you long and hard. 

 

When you feel your orgasm start to subside, you flip over so you are straddling Rich. He grips your hips and begins thrusting upward into your moist center once more. You enjoy riding him like this and don't doubt for a moment that he enjoys watching your tits bounce like this. 

 

"I'm about to..." You rest your hands on his chest as you push down hard onto his dick and feel his seed spill into you as he grunts "fuck" and you grin at him. You both lay there for a while until he pulls out of you and helps you stand.

"Well, that was fun." 

"Yep. Until next time Dick." With that, you pull your dress back down and walk into the other room to wipe off the sheen of sweat and rejoin the others.


	2. Dean finally takes Cas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean finally makes his feelings known.

"Cas!" Dean screamed for the angel. It seemed like he was always screaming for someone he loved. They were in constant danger, but Dean had always preferred to be the one to be in harms way. He couldn't keep losing people he loved. He just couldn't.

So, when Cas came limping back, seemingly okay, Dean grabbed him and kissed him. Hard. When he finally pulled back and looked at the angel, he grinned. Cas was squinting at him, hair mussed, and bruised lips. Dean decided that this is the best Cas has ever looked, despite the blood covering his dirty trenchcoat.

"Dean?" Castiel seemed confused and unsure of what to do. Dean decided then and there that he would uncomplicate this for his angel.

"Come on, Cas. We're going back to the bunker."

Sam was lurking by Baby, and when he saw Dean pulling Cas toward the car, fingers interlocked, he grinned and muttered, "about damn time" before walking toward Jack and whispering something to him. They suddenly disappeared and Castiel pulled back from Dean.

"Dean. What is going on?" The problem with this is that hearing Cas say his name in that deep, sexy voice, did Dean no favors. Dean felt his dick twitch, and makes his decision. 

Dean sighs and rubs his jaw, where a demon recently punched him.

"Cas, I love you man."

"I love you too, Dean. You know that." He says it so simply and matter-of-factly, that Dean can't help himself any longer. He grabs his angels hand and rubs it against his ever hardening dick.

"No, Cas, I mean I really love you." 

"And as I've said, Dean. I really love you too." As Cas says this, he begins to rub Dean's dick through his jeans.

"Fuck going back to the bunker!" With that, Dean reaches for Cas' belt and begins undoing it.

"Dean, are you sure? There's no going back if we do this."

"Cas...dammit take off that fucking trenchcoat!"

Not needing to be told twice, Cas begins stripping and finally, stands before Dean completely naked.

"Dean, I know I am not as experienced at this as you are, but isn't it customary for us to both be nude?" Dean realizes that he's staring but can't find it in him to care. Cas is a beautiful specimen of a man. Before he realizes it, Dean is nude, and bent over baby with Cas behind him. Cas is gently fingering Dean's ass and reaching around to stroke Dean, keeping him painfully hard.

"Dean...this may be painful."

"Cas, we need lube if we're gonna fuck."

Cas flips Dean around and falls to his knees in front of Dean taking him fully into his mouth.

"Holy fuck! Calm down there deep throat!"

Cas swallows Dean's cock and sucks him until Dean is sure Cas' jaw will be sore for days. He tries to refrain from thrusting too deep into Cas' mouth, but gasps as he feels Cas' finger makes it's way into Deans ass. 

"Fuck! Cas..you sure you've never done this before?!"

Cas moans as he swallows and sucks Dean's dick. The vibration of his moans makes Dean lose it and cum with no warning into Cas' mouth. Cas, without hesitation, swallows every drop of Dean's cum. He even licks Dean's dick for good measure and then kisses the head in a loving way.

Cas stands and looks into Dean's eyes as though he's looking into his soul. "Was that okay, Dean?" He asks hestantly. Dean just stares, dumbfounded.

"How in the holy hell did I manage to wait this long to find out how well you suck cock?!"

Castiel tilts his head and squints at Dean. Dean grins at how adorable his angel is and Castiel takes this as a compliment and smiles back.


	3. Jensen and the kitty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Jensen owns your body

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mean...who needs plot?

Jensen looks at you with hooded eyes and you feel yourself melting on the spot. No, really. You are quite sure your pussy is wetter than a pool at a water park. Jensen stands and holds his hand out for you. Without hesitation, you grab his hand and are pulled out of your seat and led into the bedroom. He slowly undresses you, taking his time to place a kiss on each part of your body that he is uncovering, paying special attention to each breast. You feel like a gift that he's unwrapping until he finally has you completely nude and he's admiring what has been given to him.

"Lay on the bed." The voice isn't his Dean voice, but the deep tenor has you quickly doing what your told, more so because your knees would likely give out if you didn't. As Jensen approaches, you spread your legs to allow him access to your most intimate place. He licks his lips and rests his hand on your left knee watching you closely as your breathing becomes heavier in anticipation. He leans forward and kisses you hard and lazily, as if he has all day to explore your body. As Jensen kisses you, his fingers work their way up your thigh and into your moist center. First, he slides in one finger, but given how wet you already are, he quickly adds another.

 

"Fuck baby, you are so wet." You hum a response, unable to verbalize much else at this point. Jensen soon replaces his fingers with his mouth. His tongue begins working your clit and you feel your body start to shake as you gasp and moan encouragement. Your body begins to slowly shake and you feel your orgasm building.

"Jensen..I'm gonna-"

"I got you baby. Cum for me" His tongue plays your clit expertly until your body us convulsing with the intensity of your orgasm. He continues licking up his rewards as you begin to calm and grins at you when you finally open your eyes and look down at him. He's clearly proud of his work.

"Okay, thank you for that, but I want you inside me." His grin widens and he begins to strip.

"Woah woah woah! I need you to slow it down. I want to admire this fine body." He chuckles and raises his eyebrows suggestively as he begins undressing slowly for you. You giggle at his silliness but are quickly derailed by his beautiful cock. He's watching you as he steps closer and you lean back once again and let your legs fall open. Your heart rate picks up at he slowly strokes himself while eyeing you on the bed. 

Finally, Jensen lines up and fills you in one slow movement. You feel every inch of him as you adjust to his size and, wanting to feel him deeper, you wrap your legs around him and urge him further. As he slowly pulls out of you and pushes back in, he begins kissing you again. You whimper from the sheer emotion of finally having him deep inside you and, as though he has known you intimately for years, he plays your body like a fiddle, drawing moans of intense pleasure from both of you.

"Baby, I'm not gonna last much longer." You feel Jensen start to increase the insensity of his thrusts and you see him biting his lip as he tries to hold back his orgasm so he can make you cum again. You kiss him hard and meet his intensity as he reaches between you and pushes on your clit, providing just enough pressure for you to reach your orgasm. You scream out as Jensen thrusts harder and finally you hear him grunt when he too reaches climax. 

After a moment, Jensen pulls out of you and walks into the other room. You think he's left, but decide to lay there if only to catch your breath after a round of great sex. You gasp when you feel a wet cloth on your pussy and realize Jensen has returned to clean you both up before laying back down beside you. You sigh as Jensen drapes an arm around your middle and kisses your neck. Content, you close your eyes and snuggle closer to him, feeling his 5 o'clock shadow against your forehead.

"Hmmm, that was amazing." You feel him smile and can't keep the smile off your face too.

"Can't wait to see if Jared is any better." He head whips around and sees you grinning and trying to hold back a laugh. He narrows his eyes at you and you feel your stomach flop.

"Oh, you'll pay for that one!" You squeel as he reaches for you and laughs.


	4. Gabe Needs Dick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Gabe talking Sam into sharing his powerful penis.

"Jesus!" 

Sam jumps at the sudden appearance of Gabriel in his hotel room. Thankfully, Dean is out with Cas getting dinner so Sam doesn't have to hear Dean giving him shit for his unmanly reaction. Gabe has a habit of popping in on Sam. 

"Why don't you ever pop in and scare Dean like that?!"

"Because, Dean doesn't react like that. Something tells me he's gotten used to it with my little bro popping in constantly. You know Cas just wants to catch Dean's man-meat on display." Gabe dramatically rolls his eyes and sits down on the bed waiting for Sam's reply. 

"Not anything I want to think about. Thanks. Wait. Is that why YOU pop in on ME?!"

"DUH! If the rest of you is any indication on what your packing...I'd be an idiot NOT to want to catch a glimpse." Sam furrows his eyebrows and squints his eyes at Gabe but decides not to reply.

"Come on Samsquatch! Give me a show! I needs me some DICK!" Sam sputters and before he can process this conversation fully, Gabe snaps his fingers and Sam is standing in front of him completely nude.

"GABE! WHAT THE HELL?!" He jumps behind the desk chair trying to cover himself from Gabe's lingering gaze.

"Samuel." Gabe says seriously, "I am NOT disappointed. Don't be so modest. You should show THAT off more often!" 

Blushing, Sam looks around for a towel, or something to cover up with. Thankfully for Gabe, Sam does not see anything and decides to step out from behind the chair to grab a change of clothes and head to the shower. He's never felt the need to cover his dick in front of another guy before, but for some reason, he feels weird letting it all hang out in front of Gabe.

"Sam. I will be seeing you soon." Gabe wiggles his eyebrows and in the blink of an eye, is gone. Sam isn't sure what to make of that last little bit of information, but shrugs it off and walks into the bathroom. He shuts the door behind him and turns the water on. Sam stands in front of the mirror, staring at himself and waiting for the water to warm up. He mentally berates himself for enjoying the compliments he got from Gabe. He's never been into guys...not really. Gabe must have done something else when he snapped his fingers earlier. Sam wouldn't have thought these things otherwise. He decides, though, that he doesn't mind it. Gabe is gone now and nobody else is here, so he can relieve some of the pent up energy he's feeling. He glances down at his hardening dick and begins stroking himself slowly. Hecloses his eyes and imagines Gabriel stroking him while looking him in the eyes. He moans and decides he wants to do this under the warm stream of water. He feels like the air in the room has changed and opens his eyes to see Gabriel standing in front of him looking up into his eyes. 

"Let me do that Sammy." 

Sam didn't even hesitate when he pulled Gabe into the shower with him, kissing him for the first time. Gabe is so much smaller than him, but it seems to work perfectly for Sam. He leans into the kiss. One that, surprising, is gentle. Sam was expecting Gabriel to be more frantic with his kisses. Gabe suddenly snaps his fingers and both men are now completely nude under the stream of hot water and Gabe is stroking Sam. A moan escapes from deep within Sam when Gabe falls to his knees and swallows as much of his dick as he can get in his mouth. Sam is, admittedly, a big guy and he's never had anyone be able take take all of him. Gabe sucks hard and Sam feels his head hit the wall as his head falls back and it takes everything in him not to thrust deep into Gabe's mouth. He doesn't want to hurt him.

"Snap some lube into the shower, Gabe."

"Don't need that Sammy- angel mojo helps me out. Give me that dick Sammy boy!" Gabe snaps his fingers and turns around.

Slowly, and very carefully, Sam enters Gabriel, not entirely sure what to expect, but enjoying every moan and gasp coming from Gabriel. Sam stops pushing to give Gabe time to adjust, but is surprised when Gabe pushes himself further onto Sams thick cock until Sam is balls deep. 

"Fuck!" Sam blows out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and starts moving in a slow and steady pace. 

"Ooohh Sammy! Yes!"

After a few thrusts, Sam can't hold himself back anymore and increases his pace. He grabes Gabes hips and continues thrusting, loving every moan and gasp that Gabe lets out. 

"Wait a second Sammy. Let's take this to the bed."

Sam turns off the shower and they towel dry themselves. Sam lets Gabe lick and suck his chest, paying special attention to his nipples as Sam opens the bathroom door.

"Fuck! SAM!" Startled, Gabe and Sam pull away from each other and cover themselves with the towels they still have in their hands. Sam can barely look at Dean, who is standing at the foot of the bed holding out his hand to block the view of the two men standing naked in front of him. Castiel is sitting in the chair in the corner and avoiding looking at anyone, choosing instead to stare at the floor.

"Jesus guys. If you wanted to fuck, you should've just told us. We would have gotten a separate room! C'mon Cas, let's get out of here."

Sam stands frozen, shocked at how simply Dean accepted he and Gabe having sex. That was NOT the reaction he thought he would get from Dean.

"What's the matter Sammy? Dean isn't against angels and humans...or even two men. Come on, let's get back to it."

With that, Gabe leaps onto the bed raises both legs, giving Sam a great view of his ass. Sam could get used to this...


End file.
